fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuina Sanken
Kuina Sanken (三権水鶏 Sanken Kuina Literally meaning; Three Powers, Water Rail) sometimes regarded as Kuina of the Misty, Moonlit Night (朧夜の水鶏 Oboroyo no Kuina) thanks to her abilities in Transformation, is a Lieutenant of the Fiore Royal Military under an unknown Captain. She generally fulfills her duties well, and went to the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts with Shuren Hakumen and Conrad Heliodoros. Character Outline Kuina is a young woman of a very voluptuous figure and rather angular but chubby face. She has a pair of golden eyes and long wavy black hair that flows down to her waist, with a portion obscuring her right eye. She generally appears to wear a black nun's habit without the hat, a golden chain at her neck with a golden cross dangling from it, along with a red ribbon at the base of her chest. For footwear she generally adorns a pair of high-heels. On combat situations, she has a dark tank-top, and a pair of black leggings underneath. She discards her footwear with this. Generally Kuina appears as a very bold, strong woman who appears to not bother discriminating herself from the males. She does not care for gender inequality, because she herself acts beyond her preconceived limitations. Kuina is a fierce, devoted woman, who works very hard to fulfill her goal of surpassing her late cousins who had become head of the minor Sanken Family. Kuina however, is quite friendly, and can show a very feminine, cheerful side to herself when she wishes. In combat, Kuina is calm and collected, not panicking easily. History Kuina had a very standard upbringing. She was born into a upper-middle class family known as the Sanken who were noted to be excellent within the education department, many of them growing up to become teachers and professors. Kuina was noted to possess very little interest in the education department, wanting to take a path that males took, that in the military. She was initially despised for this, and eventually disguised herself as a male and ran away from home independently to join the Academy. She was adopted by a chance meeting with Shuren Hakumen, who had found out her truth and soon became friends with the woman. They spent much time in the Academy together, and eventually befriended Conrad Heliodoro. They would enter an unexplained mission together in their first year of the military after graduating, and would be overwhelmed by an enemy known as Ash Sangria later in their lives. Saved in the nick of time by the men known as Sōryū Junko and Yotsuki, Shuren would enter the Covert Special Task Force while Conrad entered the Royal Guard. Kuina was insistent in staying in the army, raising her rank and skill over the years. Synopsis Powers and Abilities (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) Kuina's signature magic, which she employs with very high levels of skill. She is shown to use Advanced-Level Transformation with ease, transforming in a matter of moments and with particular proficiency. Normally seen transforming her limbs into that of animals in order to strengthen her physical frame, Kuina is quite devious in this magic's usage. (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Kuina has shown some proficiency with the use of Sword Magic. She employs a style known as Twin Lightning Rods (双雷棒 Sōraibō) which is known for energy redirection. *'Twin Lightning Rods: Six Hundred and Sixty-six' (六百六十六 Roppyaku Rokujūroku) a passive spell in which, when Kuina redirects energy six hundred and sixty-six times, her entire body pulsates with and increases her physical abilities ten-fold in exchange for loss of movement for a week after being used for half an hour. Dagger Combatant: Kuina is a capable combatant, enough to be able to survive a confrontation with Ash Sangria without sustaining extreme injuries. She uses swift, agile strikes. Close Combatant: Kuina is proficient in close, unarmed combat, enough to be able to competently engage against superior opponents for brief periods of time, especially the likes of the Blood Dragon Slayer. Keen Intellect: Kuina normally shows intuition and generally appears as calm in order to analyze her enemy's motives and skills, and counters accordingly. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ash9876 Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user